


Путь через дождь

by Yuki_Ri



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Reality, Detectives, Drama, Experimentation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Abilities, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Ri/pseuds/Yuki_Ri
Summary: Начало XXI века, Стокгольм. Двум детективам поручают закрыть дело двухлетней давности о серийном маньяке-эспере, но всё идёт не по плану. К чему приведут последствия этого дела и какой отпечаток оно оставит на друзьях, между которыми остались секреты из прошлого?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Детективно-мафиозное АУ.  
> Эсперы - одарённые силой или способностью.  
> События совершаются в несколько изменённой реальности современного мира. Поскольку в Гиассе технический прогресс зашёл несколько вперёд (альтернативная реальность), то и работе он немного обгоняет действительность.

К полуночи бар почти опустел. За двумя самыми дальними столиками у стены ещё клевали носом над выпивкой двое полусонных мужчин. То ли время скоротать зашли после работы, то ли погреться, пока не утихнет на улице дождь — один чёрт разберёт.

Сузаку провёл пальцем по краю стакана с виски, заставив плавающие льдинки удариться друг о друга, и устало разглядывая янтарную жидкость. Можно было поехать домой, урвать несколько часов спокойного сна и пораньше вернуться на работу, чтобы завершить оставленные дела до прихода начальства. Но Куруруги предпочёл остановиться в этом тихом мирке вечного полумрака и музыки. И уютный бар под кафе подходил для этого как нельзя лучше.

Он приходил сюда, чтобы обдумать всё, на что не хватало сил, отстранённо наблюдая, как медленно тает лёд его свободного времени в стакане со скотчем. Если в подобном отдыхе за созерцанием кто-то и нашёл что-то философское, то Куруруги просто предпочитал так коротать время. Да и виски здесь был на редкость приятный. Качественный.

Сузаку отпил немного, провожая взглядом уходящих последних посетителей, и посмотрел на бармена, протирающего стаканы. Порой они начинали разговаривать: о новостях, иногда — о выпивке, и ещё реже о работе. То ли рассказывать нужно было слишком много, то ли потому что никому из них лишняя привязанность была не нужна.

Джазовая композиция, названия которой Куруруги не знал, сменилась протяжной инструментальной вариацией с чётким ритмом из аккордов, что так подходят для подобных уединённых мест — островков заблудших душ, но была совершенно не под стать настроению.

— Тяжёлая неделя выдалась? — спросил мужчина, отставляя чистый стакан.

— Не из лёгких, — честно ответил полицейский, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столешнице.

Три расследования по нераскрытым убийствам, одно по угону машин в Остермальму*. Учитывая, как медленно дело шло к их раскрытию, желание отдохнуть в баре было просто невыносимым. Да и что толку просиживать ночами на работе?

— Что это за мелодия?

Бармен пожал плечами и взял следующий стакан. Кажется, он даже не замечал музыки, лишь следовал постоянно меняющимся ритмам в работе. Сузаку музыкой особо не интересовался, лишь изредка сохранял понравившиеся песни на плеер, не запоминая названий, и слушал по пути на работу или во время утренней пробежки.

Эта музыка была мрачная, как матовое чёрное стекло, скрывающее цвета и краски, обволакивающая темнотой одиночества и тоски с нервной пульсацией в негармоничных аккордах.

Сузаку не понимал, как можно было привязывать события или людей к музыкальным композициям, но эта мелодия напомнила ему тот дождливый день, когда очередное опоздание на работу свело его с Лелушем Ламперужем — до тошноты правильным и помешанным на своей работе молодым инспектором из Вестминстера. Именно ему Сузаку был благодарен за то, что не остался сдувать пыль с архивных полок и не отправился в провинцию.

***

 

Здание полицейского управления расплывалось перед глазами из-за серой завесы холодного дождя. Дыхание давно сбилось от сумасшедшей пробежки, и Сузаку даже не хотел смотреть на телефон, зная, что и так непозволительно опаздывает. Он проскочил перед носом у одной из машин, вызвав гневные вопли водителя под пронзительный визг гудка, и забежал через открытые ворота на парковку, наконец-то различая стеклянные двери входа.

Он влетел в здание управления и остановился, переводя дух, не обращая внимания на удивлённые взгляды проходящих мимо него коллег. На пол натекла лужа воды, но Сузаку определённо был счастлив оказаться в тёплом и сухом месте, словно бродячий, вымокший под дождём пёс, забежавший в дом.

Подняв голову, Куруруги с улыбкой осмотрел уже знакомое помещение, в душе боясь увидеть кого-то из управляющих. Кажется, никого. Облегчённо выдохнув и поправив сумку на плече, он уверенным шагом прошлёпал к стойке регистрации, на ходу приглаживая растрепавшиеся мокрые волосы.

Из-за отсутствия части инспекторов и занятости остальных Сузаку до сих пор не предоставили куратора, поэтому приходилось околачиваться там, куда запихнут. Весьма сомнительная радость носиться по мелким поручениям, имея недавно полученный диплом из полицейской академии, но Куруруги старался не унывать.

У стойки регистрации откровенно тощая, высокая фигура в чёрном костюме занимала рабочее окно, явно пытаясь что-то выпытать у девушки за стеклом, иногда повышая голос. Накал раздражения между ними рос, но никто из сотрудников почти не обращал на них внимания.

— У вас странные запросы. В участке довольно сильных и тренированных полицейских. Офицеров со стажем, мистер! Что вы подразумеваете под «способностью к логическому мышлению»? — передразнила интонации собеседника девушка за стеклом, и Сузаку, подойдя ближе, едва смог подавить смешок.

Заметив подошедшего Куруруги, девушка, уже бывшая на грани того, чтобы кинуть чем-нибудь в назойливого инспектора через стекло, тыкнула в направлении Сузаку ручкой.

— Возьмите его хотя бы. Прекрасный экземпляр. Он вполне способный, но ещё только новичок в нашем отделении. Вы дадите ему работу и избавите меня от возни с ним, — мужчина, зло сверкнув в сторону девушки глазами, развернулся к Куруруги в пол-оборота и чуть отступил, словно боялся испачкаться, глядя на Сузаку недовольным, оценивающим взглядом.

Сузаку плохо умел определять людей по внешнему виду, за тридцать секунд, как учили в академии, но этот парень явно был из профессионалов-одиночек с пронизывающим взглядом, хотя и молодой, не намного старше самого Куруруги. Сузаку стоял в полнейшем замешательстве, не зная, что сказать.

— Доброе утро. Куруруги Сузаку, — он неуверенно протянул руку для приветствия, но встретился с полным безразличием к своему жесту.

Ему было не по себе от холодного и недоверчиво-цепкого взгляда. Такой взгляд, кажется, приписывают только хищникам да гончим псам.

— Ладно, пусть будет он, — обречённо выдохнул незнакомец и, отойдя от стойки, кивнул. — Лелуш Ламперуж, инспектор. Прошу за мной.

Развернувшись на каблуках, он направился к выходу, а Сузаку, едва замешкавшись, последовал за ним, не зная чего ожидать от так внезапно появившегося нового напарника. Он не мог поверить своему счастью: о работе детективом с другом-напарником Куруруги грезил ещё в академии, но интуиция настойчиво твердила о проблемах взаимопонимания. Сначала придётся постараться завоевать доверие и пробиться через эту напыщенную самоуверенность и гордость.

— Первое время будешь работать со мной, а дальше посмотрим, — остановившись перед дверью, за которой начинался серый пейзаж из дождя, объяснил Ламперуж, доставая зонтик. — И с завтрашнего дня приходи на работу в нормальном костюме, а не в спортивных тряпках.

***

 

Чем ему не угодила обычная одежда, Сузаку так и не узнал, а на все возмущения по поводу костюмов и трудностей ухода за их видом Лелушу было плевать. Впрочем, это была лишь одна из претензий в первое время.

Лелуш оказался эспером, талантливым следователем, сосредоточенным на работе, но с постоянными резкими сменами настроения и ужасной физической подготовкой. Он был неразрешимой загадкой, зашифрованным кодом из сотни символов, ключ к которому знал только он сам. Гением, отдавшим себя борьбе за справедливость.

Сузаку усмехнулся, вспоминая тот день, и отпил ещё виски, замечая промелькнувшую на губах бармена улыбку. Наверное, стоило уже залпом допить горячительную жидкость и покинуть этот уютный бар. Сколько он тут времени просидел уже? Полчаса, час? Куруруги полез в карман джинс, нащупывая хрустящую купюру.

— Ваш друг давно сюда не заглядывал, — задумчиво произнёс бармен и улыбнулся, от чего в уголках его глаз собрались лучики морщинок. — Кажется, он никогда не пил виски. Только рассматривал.

— Он и может только рассматривать, — улыбнулся Сузаку, вспоминая, как однажды заставил напарника попробовать любимый напиток. Кажется, тогда получилось не очень хорошо.

Их первый совместный поход в этом бар помнил хорошо, хотя и выпил тогда порядочно.

Мелодия закончилась, сменившись какой-то странной песней с неясными словами, совершенно не подходящей для воспоминаний. Наверху глухо хлопнула дверь, оповещая о новом посетителе, ищущем пристанище на эту ночь.

— Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь, — усмехнулся Лелуш, неспешно подходя к стойке и кивая бармену. — Добрый вечер. Виноградный сок, будьте добры.

От Ламперужа пахло дождём и его дорогим одеколоном, волосы и одежда были покрыты мелкой россыпью капель — Сузаку заметил это, когда напарник сел с ним рядом, по привычке закидывая ногу на ногу. Видимо, нашлось какое-то дело, раз Лелуш соизволил ночью отыскать его в баре. Он был явно в приподнятом настроении, даже воодушевлён, несмотря на ночь.

— Есть какие-то новости? — дождавшись, когда бармен, поставив перед инспектором бокал с соком, отвернётся, Сузаку заинтересованно повернулся к Ламперужу. 

Не терпелось узнать в каком же деле эсперу понадобилась помощь. Или случилось что? То, чем занимался Лелуш, всегда вызывало у Куруруги интерес. Несмотря на то, что он сам уже числился младшим инспектором и вёл свои расследования, Ламперуж то и дело брал его в помощники, когда ему была необходима физическая сила. И каждый раз умело делал вид, что не замечает колких шуток о своей подготовке со стороны Куруруги. 

Осушив бокал почти на треть, Лелуш отставил его и встряхнул рукой, обнажая тонкое бледное запястье с часами. Пока он проверял время, Куруруги заметил, что куратор выглядит усталым. Тёмные в желтоватом свете ламп глаза сильно покраснели, и тени расчертили на его лице все острые углы — следы долгой напряжённой работы. Ради результата. Краем глаза Сузаку заметил фиолетовую полоску под кожаным ремнём, но не придал этому значения. 

— Вот, ознакомишься в машине, — Ламперуж положил перед Куруруги невзрачную папку с символом, которую Сузаку ранее не заметил в его руках. — Это дело о Телепате. 

Сузаку побарабанил пальцами по столу, а потом удивлённо распахнул глаза. 

— Ты шутишь, — после его вырвавшиеся слова потрясения взгляд Лелуша потяжелел: он явно не шутил, и Сузаку виновато кашлянул. — Прости. 

Лелуш расследовал это дело ещё до его прихода в полицию, носился с ним больше всего. За несколько лет поимка Телепата стала для Ламперужа чем-то вроде идеи-фикс. Куруруги, правда, он почти ничего о маньяке-эспере не рассказывал, поэтому интерес приходилось удовлетворять, иногда расспрашивая старших коллег, хотя и они мало что знали. Теперь дело о кровожадном и опасном преступнике лежало перед полицейским, так и манило открыть матовую картонную сторонку.

— Как... — Сузаку ошарашено взял дело, хотел пролистать, но, чувствуя на себе заинтересованный взгляд, сдержался и положил рядом на стол. — Ты выследил его?! 

— Глупо выслеживать того, кто услышит твои мысли до того, как ты подберёшься хотя бы на расстояние выстрела, не находишь? — с усмешкой произнёс Лелуш, отряхнув пальто и проверил в кармане ключи от машины. — Пойдём, через десять минут нужно выезжать.

— Подожди, — эспер удивлённо поднял брови, так и не успев встать.

— Что-то не так? — в приглушённом свете удивлённое лицо Лелуша, повернувшегося к Куруруги, выглядело настолько невинно-детским, что Сузаку мог смело дать ему восемнадцать вместо двадцати пяти.

— Я хотел сказать... Чёрт, — Куруруги провёл рукой по волосам, словно стирая пот и чувствуя себя неловко, но решив, что терять уже нечего, посмотрел Ламперужу в глаза и улыбнулся. — Когда мы поймаем преступника и упечём его за решётку, на следующий же день плюнем на работу, придём сюда и отпразднуем! — предложил Сузаку, подняв свой стакан с виски, и подмигнул. — Когда мы последний раз так сидели, а?

Почти растаявшие льдинки в стакане мелодично зазвенели, ударяясь друг о друга.

— Раз ты настаиваешь… — Ламперуж неожиданно улыбнулся и ударил своим бокалом о край стакана Сузаку. — Я с тобой соглашусь.


	2. 2.

— Я думал, ты шутил, когда говорил про эскорт, — Сузаку, развернувшись, насколько позволял ремень безопасности, смотрел в заднее стекло на выворачивающие за ними полицейские машины. — Вы даже медиков подключили!

— Никто не знает, чем всё закончится, — Лелуш бросил быстрый взгляд на боковое зеркало и резко вывернул на более широкую дорогу, из-за чего Сузаку пришлось ухватиться за кресло, чтобы не съехать на водителя. — Сядь уже нормально и не мешай мне вести машину.

Нервничает, что ли? Вести машину для Ламперужа не составляло никакого труда, но Сузаку покорно принял нормальное положение и в последний момент удержал на коленях готовую соскользнуть папку с делом. Хотелось поговорить о чём-то, но сосредоточенное лицо эспера, отражающееся в лобовом стекле, не располагало к разговору. Сузаку поправил ремень безопасности и, достав фонарик из бардачка, открыл папку с делом.

«Телепат» в анкете значился под именем Мао. Китаец. Двадцать восемь лет. Кем бы он ни был на самом деле, но вид у этого Мао был действительно жуткий. Именно тот случай, когда безумие просачивается сквозь фотографию и вызывает неосознанный страх перед человеком. Судя по тому, какими выцветшими его волосы казались на фотографии, он когда-то был одним из тех подростков, что красятся в ядрёные, как химические растворы, цвета и носят странные символичные вещи, значение которых понятно только им.

Ущербный результат неудачного взросления.

Сузаку полистал дело, больше для вида, чем из желания узнать что-то ещё из биографии маньяка, выхватывая отдельные фразы, на которых невольно останавливался взгляд. За окном освещённые фонарями улицы постепенно сменялись глухой темнотой ровного ландшафта полей. Когда от яркого света фонарика, резко контрастирующего с темнотой вокруг, заслезились глаза и начало клонить в сон, Сузаку несколько раз крепко зажмурился и выключил фонарик. Можно прочесть потом.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Куруруги увидел, что знакомые улицы Стокгольма успели смениться тёмной трассой. На GPS-навигаторе яркая точка машины мигала на дороге, ведущей к Эребру, но на карте не было никаких поселений или построек. Сузаку обернулся и заметил, что полицейские машины больше не едут следом.

— Что-то не так? — Куруруги в ответ покачал головой, чувствуя острое желание поговорить.

— Просто странно, что никто не едет следом, — Сузаку поёрзал, пытаясь поменять положение, устав сидеть на одном месте.

— Тебя это напрягает? Они оцепляют периметр, — Лелуш посмотрел на карту, снова перевёл взгляд на дорогу и сбавил скорость. — Достань сумку. На заднем сидении.

Дотянувшись до мешковатой сумки, Сузаку выудил оттуда свою форменную куртку, которую эспер, видимо, захватил из кабинета Куруруги, и мысленно поблагодарил Лелуша за заботу — вечером было холодно, а он непредусмотрительно не взял ничего тёплого. Покопавшись, Сузаку выудил наушник с микрофоном.

— Волнуешься? — вид нервничающего Ламперужа был непривычен, и Сузаку впервые задумался о том, почему раньше он не смог поймать Телепата.

— С чего ты взял? — усмешка вышла нервной, Лелуш сам это понимал. — Если хочешь поговорить — время ещё есть.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но я впервые вижу тебя настолько взволнованным. Чего ты боишься? Или дело в какой-то тайне?

— Тебя это смущает? — Лелуш пропустил последние вопросы мимо ушей и посмотрел на Куруруги.

— Обычно ты более занудный, — насупился Сузаку, понимая, что на дальнейшие вопросы ему вряд ли ответят. — Но разговариваешь больше.

— Спасибо за откровенность, — саркастично бросил Ламперуж.

Время, отведённое на разговор, истекало по мере того, как приближалась точка назначения. Сузаку чувствовал, что ехать им осталось всего ничего. Молчание было неприятным. Куруруги думал о том, что они многое могли сделать вместе. Действительно многое, если бы эспер не установил допустимый порог контакта и не прикрывался разницей в положениях на службе. Лелуш пропустил пару поворотов, уходящих в редкий лес, и завернул на третьем. Под колёсами машины зашуршала галька, и если бы не свет от фар, Сузаку мог поклясться, что не разглядел бы ничего дальше своего носа.

— Ну точно как в фильме ужасов, — криво усмехнулся он, глядя, как тонкие ветки скребут по стёклам машины. — Тёмный лес, вокруг никого…

Машина медленно заехала на поросшую мхом стоянку перед трёхэтажным старым зданием, и урчание двигателя растворилось в безмолвной тишине. В свете луны было не так темно, деревья отбрасывали зловещие тени. Сузаку подождал, пока Лелуш нацепит наушник и проверит пистолет, а потом вышел из машины на холодный ночной воздух. Неприятный ветер дыхнул ему в лицо, принося запах леса и влажной земли.

— Постарайся не делать глупостей, — предупредил Ламперуж, поплотнее запахивая плащ. — Если завалим это дело — отвечать придётся по полной.

— Теперь я тебя узнаю, — улыбнулся Куруруги. — Можно подумать, я один могу облажаться.

— Мне жалко проделанную работу, — усмехнулся Лелуш. — И я знаю, на что он способен. Я тебе папку не за тем давал, чтобы ты картинки разглядывал, поэтому давай без героизма.

— Не все получают такие интересные дела, — пробубнил себе под нос Сузаку, доставая вальтер из кобуры. — Посмотрим, кто ещё лучше справится.

Заброшенная психиатрическая больница глядела из-за деревьев чёрными провалами выбитых окон, из которых веяло неприятным холодом пустоты и безумия. При ближайшем рассмотрении в свете фонаря было видно, что шпаклёвка со стен местами давно обвалилась, обнажив красный кирпич, напоминающий незаживающие раны; изящный барельеф, раньше располагавшийся над входом, валялся разбитой мозаикой на земле среди осколков окон, в которых отражалось ночное небо. Сейчас это место гораздо больше подходило для тех, кому уже было никогда не суждено вернуться в нормальное общество.

Лелуш шёл впереди, уверенно ступая в темноте. Худой, с накинутой на костюм тёмной форменной курткой, он почти сливался с окружающим их мраком, поэтому Куруруги пришлось поспешить, чтоб не потерять его из виду. Подойдя к чёрному входу, Ламперуж сразу же зашёл внутрь, ступая по разбитым стёклам и обломкам штукатурки, брезгливо обходя грязные обрывки ткани и брошенный мусор.

Заметив что-то, он наклонился, рассматривая брошенный десятимиллиметровый шприц с оставшейся в нём желтоватой жидкостью. Поморщился, но прикасаться не стал.

— Наркоманов только здесь не хватало, — скривившись от отвращения, Сузаку решительно направился вперёд, но эспер схватил его за локоть.

— Нам не стоит разделяться, — категорично предупредил он, покачав головой. — В этом здании подвалы затоплены, так что идти туда нет смысла. Сначала осмотрим первый этаж, потом поднимемся на второй.

Сузаку оставалось только согласиться. Лелуш кивнул, держа руку с пистолетом опущенной, и встал сбоку от второй двери, позволив Сузаку открыть её и пойти первым. Просторный холл пустовал, впитав в трещины на стенах и дыры в полу все звуки — тишина закладывала уши, давила на барабанные перепонки до желания кричать.

Не было слышно криков, воплей или хотя бы стонов, которые могли выдать местонахождение убийцы. Он, как дикий зверь, спрятался в лабиринте из коридоров и комнат, затаившись, растворился в ватной тишине, питаясь безумием этого места.

Но он был здесь. Неуловимая, страшная тень, питающаяся кровью и смертью.

Прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, они прошли по пустынным коридорам, заглядывая за каждую дверь, но натыкались только на груды мусора, разломанную мебель и кучи грязного посеревшего тряпья. Некоторые палаты были почти пустыми, с покосившимися металлическими кроватями, похожими на скелеты, пропитанными запахом гниения, пыли и заброшенности.

— Подожди. — Сузаку напрягся и, если бы не отточенное практикой умение контролировать себя, точно выстрелил бы от звука голоса.

Лелуш присел у входа в одну из палат и поманил Куруруги рукой. На пыльном полу в свете фонарика были отчётливо видны отпечатки ботинок и капли крови. Совсем свежие.

— Он что-то прятал здесь, — Ламперуж проследил за следами крови до небольшого шкафа и панели у стены.

Он посветил на дверную раму, ища спусковые крючки. Куруруги зашёл первым, включив свет фонаря на полную мощность и осматривая стены в ржавых разводах в поисках детонирующих устройств или проволоки.

— Вроде бы чисто. Можно проверить, — Лелуш кивнул и встал у противоположной от выхода стены, готовый выстрелить в любой момент.

Сузаку стал осторожно подходить к шкафу, но тут же что-то щёлкнуло, заискрило у настенной панели и инспекторов оглушил взрыв. Шкаф разлетелся в щепки, и панель вместе с частью стены рухнула, подняв клубы пыли и побелки. Лелуш отлетел к стене, сильно приложившись спиной, и съехал на пол, усеянный обломками, судорожно кашляя. Первая попытка встать оказалась неудачной, и эспер сдавленно выругался.

— Ты ранен? — Сузаку, вовремя успев отскочить, стоял у двери перед разделявшей их рухнувшей стеной.

Если б не его молниеносная реакция, то эта самая стена стала бы его надгробной плитой. Только один из осколков больно оцарапал плечо.

— Ничего серьёзного. Просто ушиб, — отозвался Ламперуж, поднимаясь. — Чёртов находчивый гад. Решил прикончить нас здесь.

Чужой смех раздался над ними жутким эхом, и Сузаку посмотрел на потолок, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт звук. Где-то ещё раз громыхнуло и с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.

— Надеюсь, он не додумался снести несущие стены, — откашлявшись, процедил Лелуш.

— А то что? — Куруруги закрывал нос рукой и пытался разглядеть напарника через раздвелявшее их облако пыли.

— Нас всех накроет, — Ламперуж хотел ещё что-то сказать, но замер, уставившись на Сузаку.

— Чёрт. Нужно скорее найти его, пока ещё что-нибудь не подорвал, — осознав глобальность проблемы, бросил Куруруги.

— Сузаку, стой! — крикнул Лелуш, но снова зашёлся в кашле.

Этот приказ тревожно прозвенел в сознании и растворился. Ждать, пока Ламперуж переберётся через обломки, слишком долго. Телепат мог сбежать через запасные выходы.

— Я успею найти его до того, как он уйдет, — твёрдо отчеканил Куруруги, выбегая из палаты.

— Дурак! Подожди! — он слышал окрик Лелуша, но не стал останавливаться.

Адреналин в крови зашкаливал и Сузаку только чудом увернулся от торчащего из стены куска арматуры, едва не поскользнувшись на чём-то мягком и полуразложившемся. Смех Мао уже растворился в коридорах здания, но теперь тишину разрезали другие звуки: тихое шуршание и лязг чего-то металлического. Проржавевшие петли не выдержали, когда Сузаку распахнул дверь ударом ноги.

— Добро пожаловать, Куруруги Сузаку, — он безумно улыбнулся, без страха глядя на пистолет в руках полицейского, и весь мир Сузаку резко сжался, сфокусировался на глазах Мао: неестественно-красных в обрамлении белых ресниц.

Он сидел в падающем с провала в крыше луче лунного света, среди брызг крови, держа на руках обнажённую девушку, большую походившую на манекена. Телепат. Мао. Короткое имя с протяжными гласными. Наверное, оно ему нравилось.

— Опусти пистолет, инспектор, — ему даже не нужно было говорить, чтобы заставить подчиниться. — Я знал, что ты придёшь сюда, Куруруги Сузаку. Что вы придёте сюда и составите мне компанию. Поэтому не стал уходить.

Его голос действовал неожиданно убаюкивающее, он искажал пространство, растягивая секунды в минуты. Сузаку уже готов был выстрелить, как понял, что не чувствует рук, сжимающих оружие. Не чувствует своих мыслей и не может отдавать команды мозгу.

— Это идеальное место для нас троих, не находишь? — заигрывающее спросил Телепат и, по-детски поджав губы, отбросил тело с колен в темноту.

Вид девушки, у которой кожа на руках и груди свисала лоскутами, отрезвил Куруруги. Наверняка на ней были и более серьёзные раны, но с такого расстояния их было трудно различить. Сузаку несколько раз вдохнул, пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом и над страхом, и рывком поднял пистолет.

— Зачем? Ты ведь не сможешь выстрелить, — Мао нервно затрясся, а потом дико засмеялся, захлопав в ладоши. — Не выстрелишь! Не выстрелишь! Потому что я тебе не позволю!

— Что ты несёшь, ублюдок? — выругался Сузаку, чувствуя, что разум снова перестаёт ему повиноваться; сделать хоть шаг сейчас приравнивалось к настоящему подвигу. Оставалось только звать на помощь. — Лелуш, где тебя носит?!

— Ругаться нехорошо, инспектор, — осудил его маньяк, вставая и пытаясь отряхнуть окровавленную одежду. — Эх, совсем испачкал. Придётся выбрасывать. — Мао вынул из кармана халата покрытый темными пятнами скальпель и помахал им перед лицом. Куруруги передёрнуло от осознания своей опрометчивости. — Ты ведь знаешь, кто я. Точно знаешь. И знаешь, что у меня за способность, верно? Бедный неосторожный глупец…

Вы хотите засудить меня. Но если мне суждено сегодня умереть, все будут преданы суду. Ты ведь убил своего отца… Как ты мог забыть?

— Заткнись! — в голове стало пусто и непослушное, вялое тело опустилось на колени, пистолет выпал из ослабевших пальцев.

— Скажи, почему ты убил своего отца?

Пелена выступивших слёз застилала глаза, и Куруруги видел только мелькающее острое лезвие скальпеля, похожее на маятник. Не хотелось думать. Не хотелось действовать. Просто лечь и перестать сопротивляться. Мао что-то говорил, коротко и отрывисто, отвратительно растягивая гласные.

Лезвие мелькнуло перед глазами смазанным длинным отблеском, и Сузаку рухнул в темноту вместе с глухим звуком выстрела.

***

— Тебя он не дождался. Как жаль, — в глазах Телепата сверкали отблески торжествующего, почти ребяческого превосходства, с которым он переводил взгляд то на пистолет, то на застывшего в дверях эспера.

— Мао, отойди от него! — следующие выстрелы заставили его отпрянуть от Куруруги и развернуться лицом к эсперу.

Времени оказывать помощь Сузаку не было, иначе Телепат успеет сбежать. Выстрел должен был дать знак, что что-то пошло не так. Лелуш напрягся, чувствуя, как непривычно нервно дрожит рука, сжимающая пистолет. Он не собирался убивать, но нормально прицелиться не получалось.

— Какое разочарование! Ты не думал, что сила мыслей может быть настолько мощным оружием? — Мао медленно подходил ближе, вглядываясь в лицо инспектора. — Давай я тебе покажу.

Резкая боль раскалённой иглой вонзилась в голову Ламперужа и он чуть не упал, чувствуя, как зашкаливает пульс и всё расплывается перед глазами. Он слышал шуршащие шаги Мао, осторожные шаги гиены, подходящей к бьющейся в конвульсиях жертве. Резким движением он выбил пистолет из онемевших пальцев и отпихнул ногой в сторону.

— Мм, как интересно. Я впервые встречаю эспера, принимающего препараты. Ответь мне, почему ты принимаешь таблетки? Ты думаешь, они помогут тебе стать сильнее? Или ты пытаешься таким способом сдержать свою способность? — протянул где-то слева Телепат, щёлкнул магазин и на пол со звенящим звуком посыпались патроны.

Лелуш замер, пытаясь подавить рефлексы, чтобы боль не казалась такой сильной. Обычно он старался упорядочить мысли, упростить их, но сейчас их не было вообще, словно между мозгом и телом поставили блок. Повреждённый при взрыве наушник зашипел, но удалось различить обрывки чужих слов. Появилась надежда, что сигнал выстрела услышали и через несколько минут их вытащат. Он посмотрел на лежащего на пыльном полу Куруруги. Нужно было быстрее заканчивать.

— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — процедил он, прикусывая губу так, что почувствовал металлический привкус.

Резкая боль немного отрезвила и отвлекла. Если бы только получилось заставить Телепата посмотреть в глаза, но Мао намеренно избегал встречаться с эспером взглядом.

— Прости, но твой друг сильно меня разозлил, поэтому я решил отыграться на тебе. Я рассудил, что ему необходимо расплатиться за свои грехи. Особенно за убийство отца, — Ламперуж скривился то ли от боли, то ли от отвращения, когда Мао обхватил его лицо перепачканными в крови пальцами.

— Убери свои грязные руки, сволочь, — Телепат отпрянул, не понимая, что пошло не так, и замер на месте, бросив испуганный взгляд в окно.

— Они скоро придут. Много людей с оружием. Я не хочу умирать. Они убьют меня. Или посадят под замок. Нет-нет, — дрогнувшим голосом обронил он, а потом с внезапной ясностью и чистой злобой посмотрел на эспера. — И ты. Я знаю, ты жаждешь моей смерти. От тебя пахнет ею.

Улучив момент, когда Телепат был замешательстве и не мог полностью контролировать мысли, Ламперуж бросился к пистолету, но его физическая подготовка не позволяла быстро схватить оружие и прицелиться. Пока Мао боится, пока он не понял. Пальцы едва коснулись холодного металла, но зрение опять помутилось, и пистолет выскользнул. Эспер выругался и зашарил рукой в темноте, раня пальцы о вездесущие стеклянные осколки.

— Тогда я уничтожу вас до того, как они сюда явятся. Я сломаю тебя, — Мао лёгким движением вынул из кармана скальпель и пружинистой лёгкой походкой приблизился к инспектору, улыбаясь безумной безжалостной улыбкой.

Лезвие прошлось по лицу, оставляя неглубокий порез, и следом громыхнул выстрел.

***

Джереми Готтвальд, начальник отдела расследований Стокгольма, наблюдал, как медики осторожно грузили носилки в одну из машин скорой помощи. Территорию почти полностью оцепили для работы экспертной группы, и Готтвальд ждал показаний медицинских работников. О многом ему ещё необходимо было узнать. Джереми нервно барабанил пальцами по крыше машины, стараясь успокоиться.

Когда одна из машин скорой помощи исчезла в тени деревьев, кто-то из медиков подошёл к Готтвальду и пожал руку.

— Как инспектор? — Джереми кивнул на то место, где несколько минут назад стояла «скорая».

— Трудно сказать. Пулевое ранение, большая кровопотеря. Если он дотянет до больницы, то жить будет, — отрывистыми фразами ответил мужчина, протирая вспотевший лоб. — Там была жертва, девушка лет шестнадцати. Её отправим на опознание. У преступника пулевое в голову. Когда мы обнаружили их на втором этаже, он был уже мёртв.

Джереми окинул взглядом площадку, где сновали эксперты, начавшие работу, и заметил Ламперужа рядом с медсестрой у второй машины «скорой».

— Суицид? — Готтвальд перевёл на медика тяжёлый взгляд.

— У него не было оружия, кроме скальпеля, — покачал головой эксперт. — Об этом вам лучше поговорить с инспектором Ламперужем и другими экспертами. Мы не знаем, что конкретно там произошло, это требует более тщательного исследования. Возможно, состояние аффекта. Лучше получить заключение психолога.

Джереми выслушал его и кивнул. После разборок эспером, напрямую воздействующим на мозг и память, обоих инспекторов следовало отправить под пристальное наблюдение к психологам. Лучше на несколько недель.

— Спасибо, — заметив, что медсестра отошла от эспера, Джеремия кивнул медику и направился к инспектору.

Лелуш заметил его почти сразу. От мельтешения людей, криков и громких звуков жутко болела голова, а тело предательски дрожало то ли от холода, то ли от колоссального напряжения. Хотелось прилечь и проспать целую вечность, а вот общаться с начальством сил не было.

Когда высокая фигура Готтвальда оказалась совсем близко, он сделал над собой усилие и оттолкнулся от бока машины. На секунду голова закружилась, но эспер быстро взял себя в руки и посмотрел в лицо Джереми. Взгляд Готтвальда был предельно серьёзен.

— Эксперт сказал, что они не успели к развязке, — Ламперуж кивнул и, достав из кобуры пистолет, передал его Готтвальду. — Что пошло не так?

— Пошло, — кивнул он и поспешил убрать руки, но Джеремия заметил расплывающиеся красные пятна на белых бинтах. — И вряд ли успели бы вообще. Он всё знал и заранее подготовился.

Лелуш старался говорить ровно и держаться с привычной уверенностью, но Готтвальд видел, что его ощутимо потряхивало после пережитого.

— Тебе лучше тоже отправиться в больницу, — заметил Готтвальд, увидев знакомую девушку-фельдшера, которая до этого обрабатывала руки эспера.

— Я в порядке, — раздражённо отрезал Ламперуж.

— Это решит специалист. Допрос придётся отложить, — Готтвальд поманил рукой девушку, и та быстро оказалась рядом.

— Что с ним? — требовательно спросил он.

Девушка перевела взгляд с Готтвальда на Ламперужа и поплотнее закуталась в форменную куртку, прячась от холода.

— На первичный осмотр ничего серьёзного. Шок. Синяки, мелкие порезы и царапины. Обе ладони изрезаны осколками и мелкие пришлось доставать, — на одном дыхании выдала фельдшер. — Будет лучше, если вы поедите с нами, мистер Ламперуж.

— В любом случае садиться сейчас за руль тебе никто не позволит, — заметив, что Лелуш уже собрался возражать, перебил его Джереми.

— Я поеду на служебной машине, — от боли, прострелившей виски, Ламперуж скривился. — На обследование съезжу завтра, когда отмоюсь от этой грязи.

Джереми недовольно покачал головой; девушка переминалась с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь, когда кто-то из медработников скажет отправляться. Лелуш, не мигая, смотрел куда-то в сторону пустым, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Он весь казался каким-то бледным призраком.

— Ладно. Езжай и отдохни. Утром буду ждать показаний из больницы. Спасибо за проделанную работу, — Ламперуж коротко кивнул и медленно направился к стоящим у машин полицейским.

Джеремия проводил его взглядом, дождался, когда загорятся фары у одной из машин и она исчезнет из виду в тени деревьев, а потом направился к экспертам, выносившим запакованные в вакуумные пакеты предметы для экспертизы. Готтвальд уверял себя, что всё это лишь переизбыток адреналина, и старался верить, что Куруруги переживёт эту ночь, а Лелуш просто выглядел смертельно уставшим, но не более того.

Только руки у Ламперужа почему-то слишком сильно дрожали.


	3. 3.

Через два дня готовый отчёт с прикреплёнными к нему результатами обследования лежал на столе Джереми посреди листов с заявлениями и статистикой. Готтвальд попросил Милли Эшфорд — недавно нанятую молодую секретаршу — принести ему крепкий кофе и зашёл в свой душный кабинет.

На старом компьютере в электронной почте было несколько писем с вопросами от журналистов, которые те не успели задать на минувшей конференции, но ни одно из них Джереми не удостоил ответом. Одно официальное заявление о том, что преступник убит и дело закрыто, вызвало слишком много вопросов. Обычно он лояльно относился к средствам массовой информации, но в этот раз внимание журналистов его раздражало и наводило на мысль, что тем просто нечего писать в газетах.

Пролистав почту, Готтвальд прочитал несколько писем от инспекторов и сделал несколько заметок на следующую планёрку. Перед тем как взяться за отчёт, Джереми набросал список тех, кому можно перепоручить дела двух инспекторов, которым в ближайшее время светило частое пребывание в больнице под строгим контролем.

Милдред* принесла кофе как раз когда Готтвальд разговаривал с врачом из Южной больницы, куда доставили Куруруги. Прикрыв рукой трубку, мужчина поблагодарил секретаршу и вернулся к разъяснениям врача, но девушка не спешила уходить. Обычно бойкая, она выглядела сонной и уставшей, словно толком не спала.

— Простите за любопытство. Как инспектор Куруруги? — осторожно спросила она, как только Джереми положил трубку.

— Операция прошла успешно, — Милли облегчённо выдохнула, — но он всё ещё находится в коме в тяжёлом состоянии.

— Боже! Его можно будет навестить?

— Позже. Я дам вам знать, — Эшфорд слабо улыбнулась и покинула кабинет.

Готтвальд провёл рукой по волосам и отпил горячий кофе, думая, что такая степень неведения устраивает всех, кроме него самого. Развернув небольшой желтоватый листок с заключением о результатах обследования, Джереми пробежал глазами по разлинованным строчкам, испещренным быстрым, но вполне понятным медицинским почерком, и перешёл к отчёту.

Отчёт был написан кратко, по существу, с изложением важных деталей, а в заключении врач указала, что пациенту требуется несколько бесед с психологом. Впрочем, другого Джереми увидеть не ожидал и временами начинал задумываться о том, что это всё больше напоминает паранойю. Выключив компьютер, он быстро допил кофе и оставил чашку на столе перебивать летнюю духоту в кабинете с панельными стенами.

Закрыв кабинет, кивнув Милли на прощанье, он пошёл на выход, кляня себя последними словами. Если бы только он не знал, что это не более чем отписка, а посещение медика для Лелуша является лишь ещё одним пунктом, чтобы от него скорее отстали, то он бы ни за что ничего не заподозрил.

***

 

11 февраля 1999 года

— Теперь я могу тебя поздравить. Скоро твоё собеседование, а потом ты заступишь на новую должность, — Джереми прошёл на небольшую, но уютно обставленную кухню, шурша пакетами. — Можно сказать, у нас сегодня праздник.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — скептично отозвался Лелуш, опираясь на мойку и грея пальцы о горячую чашку с чаем. — Ужин на плите.

— Пришлось задержаться на совещании, — Готтвальд принялся выгружать покупки на небольшой стол. — Зато я знаю, что с такой женой голодным долго не останусь.

Шутку Лелуш пропустил мимо ушей и недовольно повёл острыми плечами. Готтвальду нравилось периодически называть его так за любовь к готовке и чистоте, хотя Ламперуж упрямо утверждал, что если бы он жил один, то не стал бы заморачиваться с готовкой.

— В следующий раз будешь есть слипшиеся макароны с холодным соусом болоньезе. Или накуплю полуфабрикатов и оставлю на столе, — недовольно проворчал эспер, переведя взгляд на тёмное окно.

— Что опять не так? — наложив на тарелку спагетти, Готтвальд щедро полил их мясным соусом — приподнятое настроение от успешного дня не могла перебить даже недовольная физиономия Ламперужа.

— Прихожая. Знаешь, мне надоело постоянно убираться после тебя. Я хоть и живу у тебя временно, но будь добр, сам напачкал — сам и убирай, — раздражённо выдал эспер. — Но за новость спасибо.

— Ты слишком серьёзный для человека, которому недавно исполнилось двадцать, — Ламперуж фыркнул и всё-таки занялся тем, что притащил хозяин квартиры.

— Зато возрастной синдром инфантильности мне пока не грозит, — Джереми сделал вид, что не заметил шпильки в свой адрес и принялся доедать свою порцию.

Ужиться вместе в одной небольшой квартире было проще, чем казалось. Джереми объяснял это тем, что этому поспособствовали годы тесного общения в Англии и исключительное доверие. Первое время пришлось улаживать расхождения в привычках, но из-за отсутствия Готтвальда большую часть времени никаких ущемлений никто не испытывал. Джереми мог с гордостью сказать, что за это время они стали хорошими друзьями.

— Ты принимал вечером таблетки? — на серьёзный вопрос Ламперуж отвлёкся от книги, которую читал, расположившись на диване, и кивнул.

— Да, принимал, — эспер поправил сползший плед и подтянул длинные ноги, освобождая место. — Присаживайся.

Готтвальд сел на освободившийся край дивана, с тихим щелчком открыл банку пива и включил старенький телевизор, притащенный неизвестно откуда. Старый ящик шипел, хрипел и наотрез отказывался воспроизводить цветные изображения на экране, зато вполне качественно показывал чёрно-белые фильмы. Лелуш несколько раз порывался выбросить ненужную рухлядь и накопить денег на новый, но Джереми отказывался, аргументируя ностальгией и тем, что эспер всё равно телевизор не смотрит. Пока Готтвальд переключал каналы, рябящие цветовыми и чёрно-белыми полосами, иногда останавливая, чтобы понять, что идёт и настроить канал, Лелуш завозился.

— Там всё равно ничего интересного, — проворчал он. - И ты задолжал мне партию в шахматы.

— Да брось, ты целыми днями читаешь книги. Что на этот раз? — Джереми наклонился, чтобы посмотреть название на обложке. - А шахматы... давай позже.

— Детектив. Почти развязка, а ты включаешь телевизор. Это отвлекает, — поджал губы Лелуш.

— Могу поспорить, ты уже с половины книги знал кто убийца, — Джереми усмехнулся, отпил пива, чувствуя на себе с красноречивый взгляд Ламперужа, и поправился:

— Ладно, в первой трети.

— Мне всё равно интересно. Это ты у нас великий детектив.

Джеремия тихо рассмеялся, делая глоток, и продолжил переключать каналы, с интересом смотря те куски программ, которые удалось поймать. Была почти полночь, и крутили только повторы дневных передач или скучные телевизионные шоу. Лелуш несколько раз скашивал взгляд на экран, потом понял, что почитать ему не дадут, зевнул и отложил книгу.

— Когда я уеду, ты зарастёшь тут грязью и помрёшь со скуки, переключая каналы телевизора, — обречённо вздохнул он.

— Пока я тут хозяин, могу делать что захочу. Я не успокоюсь, пока не буду уверен, что нового срыва не произойдёт, — эспер скривился и отвёл взгляд.

Упоминание собственной слабости раздражало Ламперужа больше всего, а безысходность нынешнего положения временами утягивала его в депрессию. Но они оба не любили говорить на эту тему, которая всегда заканчивалась неприятным молчанием. Лелуш смотрел, как Джеремия переключал каналы, подперев голову рукой.

— Включи уже какой-нибудь фильм и успокойся, — посоветовал эспер. — На одном из каналов что-то было… Назад… Нет, погоди, вперёд.

Джереми переключил канал и отложил пульт. Фильм был старый, чёрно-белый, поэтому телевизор немного побарахлил и стал показывать вполне качественную, не искажённую помехами картинку. Фильм шёл не сначала, но по ленте не составило труда понять, что начался он недавно. Джереми спокойно пил пиво, с интересом смотря, как арестовывают ди-джея и проводят сутенёра, но не мог понять, что это за картина**. Он больше любил современные фильмы, в которых динамика сюжета гармонично сливалась с музыкой и спецэффектами, и считал их самым лучшим продуктом киноиндустрии. Этого фильма он не знал.

Лелуш фильмом заинтересовался и даже подсел поближе. Но к часу ночи начал клевать носом и привалился к плечу Готтвальда, из-под полуопущенных ресниц смотря на экран. Джеремия посмотрел на его полусонное выражение лица и улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, скоро тебе не придётся обо мне заботиться, — Джеремия услышал тихий шёпот, но не придал этому значения.

***

 

Тёплые тугие струи воды били в спину, рассыпались по плиткам с пожелтевшими от времени и влаги швами, и вода стекала в отверстие под ногами Ламперужа. Стоило выключить душ и снять мокрую, липнущую к телу одежду, но Лелуш не мог, да и не хотел подниматься и выключать кран, словно во сне глядя в какую-то одну точку перед собой. Он знал, что когда поднимется, то станет холоднее, а пока вода успокаивала, растворяла все мысли.

Он сглатывал горечь препаратов и иногда переводил ничего не выражающий взгляд на свои руки, на которых бинты успели размокнуть, и снова обращал его в глухую стену. Была это непомерная усталость или попытка заглянуть в самого себя, просто транс, вызванный апатией и медикаментами — он не знал.

Хотелось вырваться из этого состояния, но ещё больше хотелось в нём остаться.

От какого-то постороннего звука, ворвавшегося сквозь пространство ванной в мир воды, Ламперуж несколько раз моргнул, закрыл кран и поднялся, скривившись от боли, зацепившись за бортик ванной. Тепло быстро ушло, выдохлось, как дешёвая туалетная вода, и тело тут же покрылась гусиной кожей.

Накинув полотенце на голову, Лелуш прошёл в душную комнату с задёрнутыми шторами и слоем пыли на предметах, не без труда переоделся в сухую одежду. Трель из прихожей застала его сидящим на кровати за мыслями о звонке в больницу и разговоре с врачом.

Звонок раздался снова и эспер поплёлся открывать. В глазок он смотреть не стал, сразу убрал цепочку, повернул замок и приоткрыл дверь.

— Привет, — сухо поздоровался он, увидев Готтвальда с пакетом на пороге и заведомо зная, что его ждёт.

***

 

Как Джереми и рассчитывал, в квартире Ламперужа еды он не нашёл, не считая начатой банки черничного джема и упаковок с чаем и кофе. Соорудив нехитрый ужин из омлета и пары тостов с джемом под напряжённым взглядом Лелуша, он поставил перед ним две тарелки.

— Кошмарно выглядишь, — недовольно произнёс Готтвальд, налив себе кофе, и заварил пакетик чая. — Когда ты последний раз нормально ел?

Лелуш это и так прекрасно знал. На вопрос он безразлично пожал плечами, зная, что лгать бесполезно, и принялся за еду под строгим взглядом Джереми. Ел он без аппетита, через силу, как больной с язвой желудка. Готтвальд знал, что сильно испытывает доверие эспера, но продолжал медленно пить кофе и пристально смотреть на бывшего подопечного.

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил Ламперуж, отставляя тарелку и обхватывая плохо подвижными пальцами чашку с горячим чаем. — Сколько я должен?

— Забудь, — отмахнулся Готтвальд, ставя тарелки в раковину. — Даже не начинай, денег я всё равно не возьму.

Он чувствовал взгляд, обращённый ему в спину; только когда мужчина повернулся, чтобы вернуться к разговору и остывающему кофе, Ламперуж отвёл глаза. Выдерживать молчание в компании при отсутствии какой-либо работы ему всегда удавалось плохо.

— Ты давно менял бинты? — он кивнул на размокшую ткань на руках эспера.

Лелуш непонимающе и как-то заторможено посмотрел на свои руки, словно впервые их видел. Джереми покачал головой, узнавая в апатичном состоянии эспера действие препаратов.

— Если принесёшь аптечку, я сам перебинтую и избавлю тебя от похода к врачу, — попросил он.

— Ты знаешь, где она лежит. Если ты позволяешь себе готовить на моей кухне, так почему сам не сходишь? — недовольно пробормотал Ламперуж.

— Нужно помыть посуду. С такими порезами тебе точно это делать нежелательно, — серьёзно ответил Готвальд, включая кран.

Вернулся он через минуту уже с аптечкой в руках, поставил ее на край стола и уселся на своё место. Когда Джеремия достал бинт и антисептик, Лелуш протянул руки, наблюдая за действиями Готтвальда.

Он разматывал бинты бережно, слой за слоем снимая мокрые тканевые полоски с изрезанной осколками кожи. Руки у Лелуша ледяные, с тонкой бледной кожей, и только на кончиках пальцев имеют здоровый цвет, поэтому глубокие порезы смотрятся на них жутко. Джеремия старался делать всё осторожно, но время от времени лицо эспера искажала болезненная гримаса.

— Прекращай уже жалеть меня, — зло прошипел Ламперуж, когда Готтвальд принялся за вторую руку. — Мне надоело, что ты всё время смотришь на меня, как на больного.

Джереми не отвечал, молча завязывая бинт. Что ему говорить? Что он просто испытывает чувство вины и это ни капли не жалость? Что сейчас за эспера говорят нервное истощение и транквилизаторы? Что надо было забрать ту дрянь раньше, до того, как она превратилась в наркотик и начала отравлять сознание Ламперужа? Что не стоило отправлять их с Куруруги на поимку Телепата, сначала подумав, чем могло всё обернуться? Господи, что?!

— Почему ты молчишь? Ты ведь не просто так сюда приехал, верно? Решил удостовериться, что я не свёл счёты с жизнью? — презрительно процедил Лелуш. — Думаешь, я в упор ничего не замечаю?

Лелуш поднялся, нарушая тишину поверхностным хриплым дыханием и смотря сухими красными глазами в ожидании ответа.

— Потому что ты замечаешь только то, что хочешь видеть, — Готтвальд поднял на него серьёзный взгляд, сосредоточенно глядя прямо в глаза с расширенными зрачками. — Я голову положил на то, чтобы помочь тебе, а теперь мы возвращаемся к тому, с чего всё началось. Как я могу считать себя хорошим руководителем целого отдела, если не могу справиться с одним подчинённым?

Ламперуж выдержал его взгляд, хотя тело начало предательски дрожать от переизбытка эмоций и напряжения.

— Да, я до сих пор не могу простить себе последние месяцы в Англии, если тебе интересно. Это было моей задачей, которую я с треском провалил. Я не хотел смотреть, как тебя медленно уничтожают, поэтому пытался помочь. Исправить ошибки и начать всё заново, — Готтвальд нервным движением пригладил волосы и сцепил руки в замок. — Сейчас ты сам не замечаешь, как калечишь себя.

Лицо Ламперужа дрогнуло.

— Ну, что ты решил? — он судорожно вздохнул, словно пытался подавить истерический смешок. — Что ты придумал в этот раз для моего спасения?

— Я отправлю запрос на прохождение лечения в Англии, — серьёзно произнёс Джереми, зная, что эти слова для эспера подобны удару под дых.

— Что? Ты отстраняешь меня? — ошарашено произнёс Лелуш, растеряв весь запал. — Но все мои дела…

— Перейдут к другим инспекторам. Я не разочарую тебя, хотя ты и так прекрасно знаешь свою незаменимость для нашего отдела, — уверенно произнёс Джереми, пытаясь убедить эспера в лучшем исходе. — К тому же это лишь временная мера.

— Разве в Стокгольме нет нужных врачей? Я сам…

— Сам… — Джеремия вздохнул. — Ты всё делаешь сам. Проблемы создавать — сам, решать их — тоже сам, работать только в одиночку. Если бы я тогда не заставил тебя взять напарника… — он осёкся, понимая, что зря затронул больную тему, — Лелуш, я не заинтересован терять двух хороших инспекторов.

Готтвальд чувствовал, что сказал всё правильно. Давно ведь хотел высказать, а Лелуш прекрасно всё понимает, просто иной раз ему нужно сказать это в лицо, чтобы принял. Осознал. Но он не мог смотреть на удручённого и поникшего Лелуша, бессознательно теребящего слишком туго затянутую повязку на руке.

— Всё уже закончилось. Теперь всё будет в порядке, — Джереми улыбнулся, поднялся со стула и обнадёживающе похлопал эспера по плечу. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Ты хоть и особенный, но человеческим силам есть предел.

Готтвальд направился на выход, слыша, как тихо следует за ним Ламперуж.

— Нужно будет получить специальное заключение от медэксперта и психолога, чтобы отправить данные в Лондон. Завтра привезу его, чтобы не беспокоить тебя выездами в участок, — объяснил он, надевая пиджак. — Удостоверение заберу позже. Я…

Джереми повернулся и едва успел подхватить стремительно теряющего сознание Ламперужа.

***

 

Ждать специалиста пришлось до вечера, а ехать из центра достаточно далеко. Передавая женщине-эксперту личное дело Ламперужа, Джереми долго извинялся за то, что он отнимает чужое свободное время, да ещё в конце рабочего дня.

— Сразу видно, что вы джентльмен, — выслушав извинения и получив в распоряжение папку, улыбнулась она. — Так извиняться за подобные неудобства… Меня никто не ждёт, а это моя работа, герр Готтвальд.

После её слов Джереми сразу же начал объяснять, что случай достаточно серьёзный и пациенту необходимо как можно быстрее пройти осмотр и получить заключение врача. Покривил душой, решив не рассказывать всей истории болезни эспера, списав на нервное напряжение и особенности воспитания.

Когда они вышли из такси, уже сгустились сумерки и небо затянули тяжёлые грозовые тучи. Захватив на всякий случай зонтик, в этот раз Готтвальд попросил таксиста задержаться на час и сразу же повёл женщину к нужному дому.

Джереми привык доверять своим чувствам ещё с тех пор, когда учился на полицейского, и ещё на подъезде к комплексу интуиция стала подсказывать — что-то не так. Он быстро перешагивал ступени, желая добраться скорее до квартиры, мимолётом удивляясь, как хрупкая дама поспевает за ним.

Открыв запасным ключом дверь, Джеремия ворвался в квартиру. Свет был выключен, и царившая в квартире тишина не давала покоя. Рассчитывать на то, что Лелуш просто уснул и ничего не услышал, было наивно и глупо. Он прошёл из комнаты в комнату, боясь, что что-то случилось, боясь увидеть эспера лежащего на полу без чувств. Или того хуже — в луже крови.

В квартире не было никого.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, то встретился с недоумённым взглядом медэксперта. Джереми провёл рукой по лбу, стирая липкий пот, и бегло осмотрел помещение. Во мраке комнаты он увидел блеснувшее значком полиции удостоверение, лежащее на аккуратно сложенной форменной одежде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Милдред - полное имя Милли.  
> ** Имеется в виду фильм Джима Джармуша "Вне закона" (Down by Law, 1986).


	4. 4.

Пронзительный визг колёс продолжал звенеть в голове Сузаку. Куруруги приподнял голову, когда смог, наконец, сфокусировать взгляд. Он лежал на заднем сидении машины в полной темноте, и из распахнутой водительской двери ему на ноги сыпалась мелкая морось дождя. В лобовое стекло с парой крупных трещин светили красные и жёлтые огни.

Приподнявшись на нетвёрдых руках, Сузаку протиснулся между мягкими сидениями. Приборная панель под пальцами была холодной и мокрой от капель, и голыми коленками Куруруги ощущал влагу, пропитавшую сидения. Голова кружилась, и слишком яркий свет фар стоящих напротив машин резал глаза. Он видел за завесой дождя людей, среди которых должен был быть отец.

Он не понимал, что происходит.

Он спрятался обратно, скрывшись в темноте салона. Было жарко, очень жарко. Дождь бросал ему в лицо холодные капли, но от запаха сырости и прохлады не становилось легче. Кажется, у него дрожали руки.

Сузаку не помнил, чтобы Генбу ему что-то говорил. Он слышал только дождь и шум крови в ушах. Выходить? Сидеть в машине?

Он услышал выстрел — резкий оглушающий звук, и следом за ним — глухой, словно повалили мешок с картошкой.

Отец говорил, что убивать из пистолета — позорно.

У Сузаку перехватило дыхание, и он вцепился пальцами в кожаный подлокотник, пытаясь справиться дрожью.

Он слышал грубую ругань и крики. Чувствовал запах мокрого асфальта и до этого незнакомый, оседающий металлом на нёбе — крови. Карман оттягивали отцовские часы. Дрожащие пальцы сжимали изо всех сил тяжёлую матовую сталь пистолета, прихваченного, кажется, из бардачка.

Дорогу освещали тусклые фонари мостовой. Сузаку слышал чужие шаги — быстрые, уверенные, сливавшиеся с шумом дождя и гулким стуком собственного сердца.

Он боялся. Убегал, поскальзываясь на мокрой брусчатке. Как никогда Сузаку хотелось вернуться обратно в Японию и забыть эти холодные, неприветливые улицы.

— Сузаку! — он обернулся, вскидывая руки, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Сузаку, иди сюда!

Знакомый хриплый голос с явным японским акцентом. Ему показалось, прошло несколько минут, прежде чем он узнал, кому принадлежит силуэт перед ним.

Резкий гудок стрелой разорвал молчание. Свет фар ударил в глаза.

— Сузаку!

Он услышал оглушающий звук выстрела только через несколько секунд. Понял, что сидит на холодных камнях и сквозь пальцы бегут струйки воды.

Потом был темный силуэт в белых перчатках, и чёрный зрачок пистолета, смотрящий пустотой неминуемой смерти.

А потом была темнота.

Куруруги Сузаку проснулся от надрывного писка приборов в больничной палате, сжимая стягивающие запястья ремни и смотря в потолок испуганным, не верящим взглядом десятилетнего мальчишки.

***

 

Из реанимации в обычную палату его перевели довольно быстро. Сузаку чувствовал огромное облегчение от того, что всё быстро закончилось. Он считал, что легко отделался: выпал из страшного кошмара и проснулся в больнице, подключенный к приборам жизнеобеспечения. Врачи сказали, что он мог умереть от потери крови или её заражения. Куруруги, встретившему психопата лицом к лицу, было достаточно того, что он жив.

В светлой, проветренной палате было спокойно, и он практически забывал пустые страшные коридоры больницы, удушливый запах крови и пыли, оседающий в лёгких. Он надеялся, что окончательно всё забудет, что время в компании врачей и вынужденная скука избавят его от воспоминаний.

Рёбра ещё немного болели, место послеоперационного шва неприятно тянуло, но Сузаку терпел и был паинькой. Улыбался медсёстрам и врачам, осматривающим его, беседовал с психологом. Хотя вряд ли он мог избежать этих встреч, будучи прикованным к постели.

— Вы помните что было до того, как вы потеряли сознание?

На бейджике врача значилось имя Ллойд Асплунд, но внимание Сузаку больше привлекали его забавные очки с толстыми стёклами. Наверное, Ллойд был слеп, как крот. Или это был неотъемлемый элемент его образа.

— Там было темно, много мусора на полу. Я помню звук выстрела, — подумав, ответил Куруруги. — И там был маятник.

— Маятник? — растягивая гласную «а», переспросил врач.

— Мне кажется, там был маятник. Возможно, это было что-то другое.

Сузаку старался отвечать честно. Ему говорили, что всем врачам надо говорить правду, даже таким странным, как этот Ллойд. Мужчина достал из внутреннего кармана картинки с какими-то кляксами, попросил назвать, что Куруруги на них видит. Дом, собаку, дерево… Не слушая ответы, принимался бормотать себе под нос, строча что-то корявым медицинским почерком на бумаге.

— У вас возникают частичные провалы в памяти, — покачал головой мужчина и поднялся. — Такое бывает после потрясений и тяжёлых травм. Не бойтесь, ваше сознание не сломается.

Сузаку хотелось спросить, из чего он сделал такие умозаключения, но Ллойд, казалось, переключился на какое-то другое измерение, в котором Куруруги не существовало. Подумав, он решил не настаивать.

Он начинал забывать. Скука и лёгкие успокоительные оказалась не менее действенным способом избавиться от кошмаров, чем исцеление впечатлениями, и в лицах приходящих к нему людей Куруруги всё меньше ожидал увидеть знакомые черты психопата из своих снов.

Сузаку был благодарен знакомым коллегам, которые навещали его. Они передавали последние новости, рассказывали, как ведутся расследования, недовольно подмечая, что всё движется очень медленно, кто-то делился сплетнями и рассказывал интересные случаи с работы, спрашивали, что принести. Куруруги испытывал огромное облегчение от того, что никто не смотрел на него с жалостью. Скорее, с пониманием.

Милли приходила к нему чаще всех. Как всегда свежая и жизнерадостная, овеянная лёгким флёром духов или ароматом свежей выпечки. Его не мог забить даже въевшийся в штукатурку и стены, пропитавший больничную одежду запах стерильности и таблеток. Их беседы с Эшфорд всегда были похожи на разговор двух друзей из школьного совета. Она делилась сплетнями, показывала публикации в «Vogue», сыпала идеями, и они вместе пытались их развивать. Особенно Милли интересовала организация фестивалей и праздников.

Книги и выпечку приносила только она. Сузаку удивлялся, когда она ещё успевает готовить, и покорно съедал вафли и печенье, принесённые ему в пергаментных пакетах.

— Милли, можешь принести мой сотовый? Я забыл его на столе, когда собирался пойти в бар, — Куруруги сгрёб брошюры, которые вручил ему психолог, и как есть запихал в ящик тумбочки, чтобы освободить место для её сумки.

— Можешь рассчитывать на меня, — легко ответила Эшфорд. — Правда, не раньше следующей недели. Хочу съездить к родителям.

Сузаку кивнул. В палату заглянула медсестра, но, заметив Милли и встретив взгляд пациента, поспешно кивнула и закрыла дверь. Наверняка подумала, что к нему пришла девушка, и не стала настаивать на очередном обследовании. Эшфорд обернулась на звук, но никого не увидела.

— Кто-то заходил? — она сложила руки на груди и посмотрела на Сузаку.

— Медсестра заходила проверить. Наверное, она не заметила как ты пришла, — пожал плечами Куруруги.

Милли не стала ничего говорить о том, что могла вообразить о них медсестра. Откинув волосы, она достала блокнот и записала туда памятку. Почерк, как успел подглядеть Сузаку, у неё был аккуратный, с небольшими округлыми завитушками. На втором курсе их учили распознавать характер человека по тому, как он пишет, и почерк Милли казался ему полностью соответствующим её натуре.

— Ламперуж не появлялся на работе? — она покачала головой и положила блокнот обратно в сумку.

Он произнёс фразу нарочито спокойно, словно спрашивал о погоде или курсе крон к доллару. К чему эта предосторожность? Милли была не тем человеком, от которого он хотел что-то утаить. Не хотел утаивать.

— Нет, давно его не видела, — она покачала головой. — Разве он не приходил к тебе?

Сузаку мотнул головой.

— Если он придёт, передай ему, чтобы зашёл. Или хотя бы позвонил.

— Думаю, при встрече я передам ему не только это, — она заговорщицки подмигнула Куруруги. — Не думаю, что с ним что-то стряслось. Но лучше спроси у Джеремии. Я только секретарь, мне не докладываются.

— Герр Куруруги, время посещений скоро закончится! — в палату вошла медсестра, показывая на запястье с часами.

— Не умри здесь со скуки, — улыбнулась Эшфорд и последовала за девушкой в халате.

***

 

— Добрый день. Вам что-то нужно? — медсестра за информационным столом приветливо улыбнулась, но её улыбка показалась Сузаку немного натянутой.

— Здравствуйте. К вам не поступал пациент с фамилией Ламперуж? — спросил он, украдкой бросая взгляд в сторону, словно боялся, что кто-то может их подслушать.

Он знал, что за ним никто не следит. В коридоре были только пациенты в больничной одежде и медсёстры. Все они ходили с отстранёнными лицами, погружённые в свои мысли, полные тревоги и печального спокойствия.

— Нет, такого нет, — покачала головой медсестра. — Он ваш родственник?

— Нет, — помедлив, ответил Куруруги. — Я просто думал…

На лице женщины снова появился вежливый интерес, но Сузаку не знал, что сказать. Попросить проверить морг? Одна мысль об этом вызывала холодок по позвоночнику. Лелуш бы не позволил себя убить какому-то психопату. В глазах медсестры он прочитал немой вопрос и, бросив короткий взгляд на проходящих мимо стойки врачей, спросил:

— Где я могу здесь позвонить? Мой сотовый ещё не принесли, — женщина облизнула губы и указала ручкой направо.

— Идите до конца коридора. Там есть небольшое помещение с аппаратом. Думаю, вы разберётесь. Они на каждом этаже есть, — произнесла она.

Поблагодарив её, Сузаку направился по коридору, едва удерживая себя, чтобы идти ровным спокойным шагом, хотя ноги сами несли его вперёд. Дойдя до двери, он оглянулся и зашёл внутрь. Телефон стоял на небольшом столе, рядом лежали отрывные цветные листочки и ручка. Набрав номер, он прижал трубку к уху и опёрся на стол, слушая длинные глухие гудки.

Он не слышал голосов за тонкими стенами комнаты. Безразличные гудки затопили всё пространство вокруг. Звуковые волны, похожие на сигналы из далёкого космоса. Сузаку не считал их. Слушал, затаив дыхание. Что он скажет, если Лелуш возьмёт трубку. Спросит, почему не приехал? Узнает как дела?

Что-то щёлкнуло, и включился автоответчик. Сузаку сбросил и снова набрал номер. Потянулись бесконечно длинные гудки. И снова щелчок, тишина и искажённый помехами голос.

Третий раз.

Должен ответить. Три звонка нельзя не услышать, верно?

Сузаку представил, как Лелуш заходит в свой кабинет и находит вибрирующий телефон, оставленный в спешке на идеально чистом столе. Упорно поджатые губы и немного растерянный взгляд. Наверное, звонок из больницы для него станет неожиданностью.

Гудки оборвались, и Сузаку закрыл глаза.

***

 

Он брёл по полупустому коридору своего этажа, мутным взглядом глядя перед собой. В обед никого не пускали, но Сузаку отчего-то продолжал ждать. Звонка, сообщения, короткой записки, оставленной на информационном столе. На то, что Лелуш придёт, Сузаку уже не надеялся. Он был бы несказанно рад и звонку.

Он не знал, чего больше боится — осознания, что Ламперуж пострадал и навсегда будет отстранён от работы или своего недоверия и глухого разочарования, отдающего тяжестью спёртого воздуха в груди. Сузаку ощущал себя преданным.

Пройдёт одна неделя, две. А потом станет поздно для разговоров и визитов.

На работе сказали, что Ламперуж не появлялся с тех пор, как отнёс Джеремии отчёт. Просто внезапно исчез. Это было слишком сюрреалистичным. С другой стороны, они ведь никогда его не понимали.

Он ждал. Часами напролёт не выходил из палаты, когда сотовый, наконец, принесли. Читал книги, принесённые Милли, и задыхался от скуки и одиночества, кутаясь в мягкое одеяло. Поток посетителей стал иссякать.

— Доктор Асплунд, кто-нибудь спрашивал про меня? — как бы невзначай спросил он во время очередной беседы.

Ллойд поправил свои очки и поднял брови. Сделал серьёзный задумчивый вид, насколько это было возможно при его нелепом поведении, и Куруруги на мгновение показалось, что зря он эти дни обрекал себя на разочарование. У него всё ещё был напарник, слишком увлечённый своей работой и не разменивающийся на сантименты.

— Нет. Уверен, что нет.

***

 

Спустя три недели Сузаку смотрел пустым взглядом в стену. На периферии он слышал голоса вышедших из его палаты врача и медсестры. Три недели постоянных обследований, приёмов лекарств и разговоров с психотерапевтом. Две с половиной недели, после которых ему разрешили ходить, гулять по коридорам и делать простые упражнения. Три недели, потраченные на улыбки и беседы с коллегами, книги, на которые раньше у него не хватало времени, на бессмысленные вопросы и беспокойное ожидание.

Ради того, чтобы жить дальше.

Он запустил пальцы в немного отросшие волосы, зачёсывая их назад и только больше их взлохмачивая. За эти три недели он успокоился, практически постиг искусство ничего не делать и расслабляться, но устал. Как никогда, работая в полиции.

Сузаку закрыл глаза. Эхо голосов становилось громче. Скрипнула дверная ручка, но дверь не открылась. Кто-то замер, не сделав шаг, не распахнув её.

Он повернулся на звук, сбивая стоящую на одеяле кружку с водой. Она упала, звякнув о плитку, выплёскивая прозрачную жидкость на пол. Врезаясь в сознание неприятным скрипом.

В палату вошла взволнованная медсестра, распахнув дверь.

— С вами всё в порядке? Мне показалось…

«Что что-то случилось» повисло в воздухе. В её глазах было сомнение и какой-то немой укор: «Вас завтра выписывают. Проведите последние часы спокойно и мы забудем о вас».

— Всё в порядке, — отозвался Сузаку, взглянув на неё. — Всего лишь кружка упала.


End file.
